


The general lack of ideas

by Readeroftheinternet



Series: A lack of sleep can't stop me [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readeroftheinternet/pseuds/Readeroftheinternet





	The general lack of ideas

Why are you reading this?  
No I'm not joking, why are you reading this?


End file.
